Nothing Left to Say But Goodbye
"Nothing Left To Say But Goodbye" is the eighth episode of the fourth season of One Tree Hill and the 75th produced episode of the series. It was broadcasted on November 22, 2006. Derek convinces Peyton to take a chance with Lucas at the same time that Brooke approaches him about getting back together. Daunte's latest demand leads Nathan to seek help from an unlikely source - Dan. When Rachel learns of a failing grade, she turns to Haley for tutoring. Nathan is named MVP of the Ravens at the annual sports banquet. Synopsis Daunte goes to see Nathan at the river court and is told by the high school student that they have no reason to be there, but Daunte has other ideas. He tells Nathan to lose the state championship or else next year, he will tell Duke that he shaved points during a game and asks him whether he would throw away both his and his wife’s future for a trophy, and tells him to think it over. He walks off leaving Nathan with a serious decision. Rachel goes to her mail and opens a letter. As she reads it, she finds a letter of grades, with calculus an ‘F.’ Brooke goes to call for Lucas and asks for a ride to school. She tells him she misses him and Lucas tells her he is confused with what she is doing after ignoring him for the last month. He tells her he doesn’t want to get back together, and as she asks about Peyton, she walks in with her pyjamas on and a toothbrush in her mouth, forcing Brooke to walk out and assuming they are sleeping together. In the morning, Peyton arrives in school to be welcomed by Lucas. Not caring about Brooke’s run in, Peyton tells Lucas the good news, that the police have finally caught ‘Psycho Derek’ and then asks why Brooke came round. Lucas confesses she said she missed him, and as Peyton asks what is going to happen with them, she tells him to be careful. Meanwhile, Brooke tells Rachel about her going to see Lucas, and Rachel understands that he was a break up, and even though Brooke reveals she thinks she made a mistake as she misses him, Rachel gets her to focus on the night’s basketball annual banquet that she is organizing. Mouth and Gigi walk each other to class after their exciting date, as Nathan goes to see Whitey who is getting the team’s ‘Most Valuable Player’ trophy at the annual dinner as well as Whitey getting the ‘Lifetime Achievement Award.’ He tells Nathan that he is in shock that it is his last game and really wants to win the championship, adding extra pressure to Nathan. Rachel goes to see a teacher and asks what would happen if she failed math, which the teacher tells her that she would not graduate so she must revise. Meanwhile, Haley is working in the cafe overtime for money and as Nathan joins her, she shows him a tip she received, a very generous tip. As she shows him the people who gave her it, Nathan sees Daunte and Bear and realizing who they are swiftly leaves the cafe to catch them. He catches them in an alleyway and begins yelling at them saying it’s over. Furious, Daunte goes to smash Nathan’s leg with a lead piping as Bear restrains him. He breaks a box next to him and tells him it is a warning, to lose the game. Peyton is in her room as Derek, her real brother, is painting her room red. She tells him about Lucas and her feelings, as Derek encourages her to take a risk and invite him to the annual dinner. They make a deal that if Peyton asks Lucas to the dinner, then Derek will paint her room. In high school, Lucas gets Nathan to promise the point shaving is over, but Nathan walks off stressed. Brooke continues to be bitchy towards Peyton and tells her that she gave Lucas to her and if she wanted him back, she could have him. Annoyed at her accusation, Peyton warns her that she better love him as that is what he deserves. Brooke walks off to meet Lucas and is assured that Peyton and him weren’t sleeping together. Brooke asks him to the annual dinner, as friends if not on a date. Lucas agrees to go and they arrange to meet up after school. Rachel goes to see Haley and asks to be tutored as she can’t catch up on her own. Haley finds the idea hilarious and refuses to tutor her. Dan goes to see Karen at the cafe and receives a warm welcome. He asks her to go to the annual dinner together, not as a date, just together. Karen is reluctant and Dan insists he understands. Lucas and Peyton meet at Tree Hill High lockers and Peyton asks him to the dinner. Lucas reveals that he is going with Brooke and apologizes that they can’t go together, but Peyton pretends she doesn’t mind that them two are together, but Lucas assures they aren’t, but he hopes they are. At the banquet, Brooke and Rachel are looking at flowers trying to arrange them. Brooke tells her about her date, and Rachel is shocked that she asked him as it is a rebound and cannot believe she does not have a date. She gets Rachel to do the seating chart, and spots an immediate problem as Brooke is sitting next to someone who she doesn’t like. Brooke assures her it is on purpose, and Rachel gets excited about what is going to happen, just as Mouth approaches. Rachel asks him to be her date, but he refuses her as he is going on a date with Gigi. Brooke tells her she is going solo, but Rachel has other plans. Back in Peyton’s bedroom, Derek is finishing Peyton’s room when he gets a call. He looks at Peyton’s art with ‘People Always Leave’ on it. Peyton walks in as she tells him about Lucas and Brooke. Instead, she asks Derek to go which Derek agrees to. He then asks her where she wants her ‘People Always Leave’ artwork, but Peyton says she doesn’t need it anymore. Lucas goes to see Haley at the cafe and tells her he is going with Brooke to the banquet. Haley agrees with Karen that everyone deserves second chances, as Haley reveals that Rachel asked to be tutored by her. Finding out she didn’t agree to it, Lucas asked what happened to second chances, and forces Haley into a corner. As Lucas says that everyone deserves a second chance and if they are willing to put the past behind and start fresh, so should they. He checks with Karen and she agrees with him. She goes to Dan’s house, ready for the banquet giving him a second chance. They arrive at the dinner to be teased by Shari Smith, Tim’s mom. Karen asks if her son is on the team, but Shari tells her that Tim has gone to a specialist school. As Mouth and Gigi go to sit down, a smug Rachel tells them they are sat at different tables. In an attempt to look as though she has a date, Rachel is soon furious as Gigi sits on Mouth’s lap, claiming to have the best seat in the house, which forces Rachel to get her a chair. Peyton and Derek also arrive to take their seats. As they find the table, Peyton is less than impressed to find herself next to Brooke and Lucas, but Derek tells her to have no fear. As the banquet commences, the group sit in awkward silence. As Brooke and Peyton exchange shifty looks, Peyton introduces Derek to the group. He asks if the Ravens will win the championship, and Lucas, still annoyed with Nathan’s point shaving, asks him if he thinks they will, which Nathan responds saying they will try as the two stare across the table in anger. As Peyton and Derek go to get a drink, Peyton looks back as Lucas puts his hand on Brooke’s back when she says tonight is about them. Meanwhile, Dan asks Karen about Haley’s pregnancy and they talk about what a good family they will make, before Dan tells Karen of his regrets during her pregnancy. The award ceremony begins, Lucas gives his speech about how valuable Nathan is to the team as he presents the award calling Nathan the Raven’s ‘leader.’ The crowd applaud as Dan beams with pride. After the award, Brooke goes to see Haley and asks her to tutor Rachel as she has helped her, but Haley is still unsure. Derek finds Peyton sitting alone and tells her that he is leaving in 24 hours and tells her he stayed longer to help her, but Peyton regrets asking him not to hang her artwork up. Back to the awards, Principal Turner awards Whitey with the lifetime achievement award. As he gets up to say his speech, he gets emotional whilst talking about his two loves, basketball and Camilla. As he finishes his speech, Nathan asks to talk to Dan and tells him about the amount of money he owes Daunte and the point shaving. He tells him about what they want now, and Dan is furious with him, but agrees to help and tells him to go inside. Dan follows him in and tells Karen he has to leave and apologizes. Meanwhile, Brooke goes to see Peyton and asks why she hadn’t told Lucas how she felt. Peyton reminds her that she said she wouldn’t say anything until Brooke was over him, but now they are getting back together. Feeling guilty, Brooke admits to asking him out to make her more mad and this causes Peyton to get furious with her. Dan arrives at a pole dancing club to see Daunte and Bear. Dan asks them how much they want but they laugh off his request. Dan threatens him to stay away but Daunte has a load of men around them and stand behind Dan. Daunte then threatens his friends and family’s lives and force Dan to leave. Back at the ceremony, Nathan is still guilt ridden, Haley sees this and asks what is wrong. He continues to lie about the pressure, but says he thinks it will be ok. More comforted with this answer, Haley tells Nathan about Rachel asking to be tutored and asks his opinion. Nathan recalls her helping him with the pregnancy and Haley is soon persuaded to tutor Rachel. Derek goes to see Peyton and offers her a lift home, but Peyton decides to walk home for the first time since her stalker was arrested. Derek is proud of her strength and having no fear. As she says goodbye, she gets upset and makes him promise to be safe and to come back, which he does. Meanwhile, Lucas walks Brooke home and they both decide not to get back together, especially after Whitey’s speech about the love he shared with Camilla. Brooke asks if he thinks that love so strong could ever exist, but Lucas says he hopes so, and they agree to be friends. Haley tells Rachel on her decision to tutor her, on three conditions, she pays attention, she works around her schedule, and she remembers that she really does not like her and it will never change. Brooke sits outside looking through a photo album of her and Lucas’ relationship and closes the book shut. Nathan gets home to find Dan and asks what they are going to do, to which Dan says he will lose the state championship. Lucas goes to see Peyton and apologizes for not spending more time together, but tells her that they both realized they weren’t good for each other, so Peyton admits she loves him Memorable Quotes :”All it takes is a whisper, and your future is over. Would you waste your future and the future of your pretty little wife for a meaningless trophy?” ::Daunte threatens Nathan Scott :”For the last time, Peyton and I are just friends” :”Just friends? Well, at least your enjoying the benefits” ::Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis as Peyton Sawyer stayed the night :”I need to know if I’m presenting Nathan Scott the MVP, or Nathan Scott the point shaver” ::Lucas Scott :”At least you’re a dedicated bitch” :”At least you’re a dedicated slut” :”For the record, I am not screwing Lucas. I know you have trouble comprehending two people in bed together, just sleeping.” :”Remember, Peyton. I gave Lucas to you, and I can take him back whenever I want” ::Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis continue to argue :”Well, if you’re committed, I can recommend another tutor for you” :”Oh right, I figured you’ll be all booked up” :”No, no. I have plenty of time, I just can’t stand you” ::Haley James Scott as Rachel Gatina asks to be tutored :”You got a special place for this?” :”I used to. I don’t think I need it anymore” ::Derek Sommers to Peyton Sawyer about her ‘People Always Leave’ artwork :”Wow! De ja vu! Dan Scott and Karen Roe together again, I hear you’re pregnant too. It is just like our high school prom. ::Shari Smith to Dan Scott and Karen Roe :”They are young, but at least they have each other. Nathan is going to be a great father. Karen, I realize you have no regrets, but I do, I just need you to know that” ::Dan Scott to Karen Roe :”As you all know, tomorrow’s game is Coach Whitey Durham’s final game, and to show our appreciation for his dedication and excellence, we present him with the lifetime achievement award” ::Principal Turner :”I know Camilla would have liked this group of boys. And I want to thank them for giving me a lifetime with my first love” ::Whitey :”I just have one question...If you’re sleeping in Lucas’ bed, why haven’t you told him how you feel?” :”Brooke, I told you I was not gonna say anything to Lucas until it was over between the two of you. And, so yes, if you had moved on, then I probably would have said something by now, but you haven’t dated anybody since Lucas” :”You had your chance Peyton, you should have said something” ::Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer :”I remember not so long go, I needed to be tutored, and you set aside your feelings and agreed to help me...We all make mistakes, all of us. Look, you do what you wanna do but I think you should know that, when I was freaking out about the whole pregnancy thing, Rachel was the one that got through to me” :”Oh god, I’m gonna have to tutor Rachel” ::Nathan Scott persuades Haley James Scott to tutor Rachel Gatina :”I missed you so much when we broke up Brooke, I mean, I spent every day hoping that maybe we’d get back together, but listening to Whitey describe his life with Camilla, I just realized...” :”He wasn’t describing us” ::Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis decide not to get back together :”What are we gonna do Dad?” :”You’re gonna lose the state championship” ::Nathan Scott and Dan Scott about Daunte’s threats :”I love you Lucas...you don’t understand, I have been holding this in for a really long time, and you just need to know, I love you, I’m in love with you” :"Oh." ::Peyton Sawyer announces her love for Lucas Scott (who doesn't react appropriately) Voiceover "Regret comes in all shapes and sizes. Some are small, like when we do a bad thing, for a good reason. Some are bigger, like when we let down a friend. Some of us escape the pains of regret by making the right choice. Some of us have little time for regret, because we're looking forward to the future. Sometimes we have to fight to come to terms with the past. And sometimes we bury our regret, by promising to change our ways. But our biggest regrets are not for the things we did... but the things we didn't do. The things we didn't say that could save someone we care about. Especially when we can see the dark storm that's headed their way. :Lucas Scott Music * "No Way Back" - 8MM * "Oh Latley It's So Quiet" - OK Go * "Open Window" - Envelope * "Nin-Com-Pop" - Lali Puna * "Goodbye" - Smith Point * "Try To See It My Way" - The Burning Effigies * "Lay Me Down" - The Wreckers * "I Remember Everything" - Voyager One * "Burn Me" - Bosshouse * "11/22" - Buddy * "Center Of Attention" - Jackson Waters This episode's title originated from the album Nothing Left To Say But Goodbye, originally sung by Audioslave. Trivia *Deb and Skills do not appear in this episode. Episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lucas Scott Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Peyton Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Rachel Gatina Category:Episodes featuring Whitey Durham Category:Episodes featuring Karen Roe Category:Episodes featuring Derek Sommers Category:Episodes featuring Daunte Jones Category:Episodes featuring Bear Category:Episodes featuring Principal Turner Category:Episodes featuring Gigi Silveri Category:Episodes featuring Shari Smith